


Dawn Will Come

by chalahandra



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Serious Injuries, Shatterdome AU, battle aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalahandra/pseuds/chalahandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanker was a Category Four Kaiju, and they were the only Jaeger pilots within 400 miles. They'd trained for this. That doesn't make it any easier.</p>
<p>Or: the first time Asagata Dóchas took on a Kaiju solo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn Will Come

She’d dragged them as far up the pebbled beach as she possibly could before she collapsed, breath sticking wetly in her lungs. Hitsugaya’s fingers squeezed her wrist, and she patted his bicep in response. Somewhere off in the distance, a bird tentatively chirped in the pre-dawn gloom.

Carefully, Hitsugaya sneaks an arm around Nanao’s waist and helps her to shimmy up against a rock so she’s sitting up. There’s blood leaking from her battle armour, and he knows that he’s no better off - but as he pulls off his helmet, she gasps and reaches out to touch his face, fingers tracing the outline of a gash.

Behind them, Asagata Dóchas’s gashed-open connpod is only just above the water line, one arm thrown forward and crumpled from the impact of several stories of metal hitting the ground. They beat Kanker, but only just.

“For two new pilots with barely any combat time..” Nanao begins, pausing to breathe heavily. “..we didn’t do too badly.” Hitsugaya sits back against the same rock, looking up at the sky. The grey clouds have the faintest tinge of dawn-pink to them now.

Nanao looks over at him, and takes her hand in his. He looks over at her, and tries to smile. It’s a long moment before he can gather the courage to open his mouth - surely she already knows, right? The Drift doesn’t hide much-- but they nearly didn’t make it. Another bird’s call sounds out, and then another, and another.

A new day has dawned, and hope with it.

“You.. make a great mother.” Nanao’s eyes widen, and then fill with tears. She pulls him close, squeezing him as tight as she dare with broken ribs. He’s missed this, he realises, and clambers into her lap proper, burying his face against her neck. This contact, this feeling of safety.

“I would be proud to call you my son.” She says into his hair - but he hears her, and he’s so goddamn grateful that she didn’t reject him (somehow he knew she wouldn’t, like how he knows how to count to twenty-five in Irish, and the name of her youngest sister).

\--

He wakes up in the white-blank of the Shatterdome medbay - but he tilts his head to the right, and there’s Nanao, and he can let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. She’s alive, and he’s alive, and everything is going to be okay.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet from a shared Pacific Rim/Bleach AU I have.
> 
> Asagata Dóchas - dawn (japanese) hope (irish); i.e. hope for the dawning of a new era (ty google translate)
> 
> The kind of coastline they’ve crawled up - http://cdn2.vtourist.com/4/4073068-Pebble_Beach_Del_Monte_Forest_Monterey.jpg


End file.
